Obtaining meter data from gaming machines is important to evaluate revenue generation. It is best to obtain the data on a daily basis to be able to analyze the gaming machine, theme response, and other revenue criteria. For example, if a carousel of gaming machines is not attracting players due to its location, it is best to know immediately so that the casino may change the location of the gaming machines. Additionally, if the players are not attracted to the theme of the game being played, the casino can switch out the games to a more attractive game of chance.
To obtain data from gaming machines, an employee must interrupt game play, open the gaming machine, and manually inspect the meters. This process is labor intensive and costly and the data is subject to human error. Additionally, game play must either be interrupted or the employee must wait for the gaming machine to be free.
Furthermore, a gaming or gaming machine company, such as IGT of Reno, Nev. may rely on the data for revenue generation from participation and/or non-participation games. The data may be important for the calculation of license fees, copyright royalties, and the like. Currently, gaming companies may not obtain the data from the gaming machines on a daily basis, thereby delaying revenue generation. Additionally, clients such as a casino may not want to readily share the data and the data may not be accurate.